The Zacey Kisscapades
by AccountDiscontinued
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Kacey's Personal BubbleGum Machine

**Hey! I thought of this out of nowhere when I was chewing gum! Some of you may find this nasty, some funny, and some cute! But here is the oneshot!**

* * *

**Kacey's Personal BubbleGum Machine**

**(Didn't know what else to call it)**

"Please!" I pleaded. Zander and I were laying on the couch together. I was reading a magazine and he was humming a melody. I couldn't help but smell the sweet candy in his mouth and I wanted it.

"Nope." Zander replied simply while smacking on his gum.

"One peice?" I begged again this time looking up from my magazine.

"No." He said again. This time blowing a bubble. I hoisted one leg around his waist that way I was straddling him.

"Pleease!" I begged for the third time, looking into his eyes with a sweet puppy dog face. Now that I was closer to him I could smell the fruity essence even more.

"No, Kacey I have one peice left and-" I crash my lips to his and he responded back easily. I took dominance and began to slide my toungue into his mouth. I traced it along his teeth and across the roof making him moan. I parted from him with a smirk. I hopped off and began reading the magazine casually and I blew a bubble of my new piece of gum.

"I told you I wanted the gum." I teased.

"Kacey! Y-you kissed me." he said in shock.

"No, I took your gum. Do you want it back?" I flirted with him.

"Yes, I do." He said. He pulled me by the waist and began kissing me. My hands were place on his neck as I sank back into the couch. He lips molded with mine perfectly, and he began to playfully lick my lips begging for entrance, I didn't give him. He squeezed my hips hitting my ticklish spot making me gasp and allowing him to thrust his tongue in. We fought for dominance, him winning won battle me winning the other.

"Mmm. I don't think you're looking for the gum anymore Zander." I said in a pant, eyes still closed.

"I got the gum. I just want to keep fighting you for it." He said leaning back in.

"Uhh what the HELL are you two doing?" Stevie intruded. Damn.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review!**


	2. Kacey for Dessert

**Zacey Kiss-capades**

**Escapade: An act or incident involving excitement, daring, or adventure.**

**Kisscapade: A kiss involving excitement, daring, and fluffy adventure**

**Chapter 2: Kacey for Dessert**

**Kacey's POV**

My hair is up, my cupcake apron is on and I'm ready to decorate some cake!

"Something looks tasty in here." my boyfriend Zander said playfully planting two hands on my waist and nuzzling into my neck.

"Well, I made this vanilla cake, chocolate strawberries, whipped cream instead of frosting. Oatmeal cookies, chocolate chip cookies-" I listed.

"I get it babe it's nice that you are making all this stuff for the bake sale and all, but-is that!" he

"Yes mud pie."I answered.

"It'll go amazing with that leftover whipped cream over there..." he said deviously. Next thing I knew, I had whipped cream on my face and was throwing, flour, cherries, chocolate, you name it at Zander.

"Zander!" I yelled running across the room with a frosting pipe aiming it at him like a gun.

*SQUIRT* I wasn't even looking around. I stopped for a breath and he wasn't around.

"Ha! Where are you now? Wait. Where are you? Zander. Zander!" I called.

I was captured from behind and lifted onto the counter.

"You know I haven't gotten to kiss you all day." He pondered. His face was painted with cream and chocolate.

"Is now the time. We need to clean this stuff-oh." I tried to say. Zander was sucking the chocolate off of my neck distracting me. I really needed it to stop, but I REALLY didn't want it to. He began to kiss up my jawline leaving little licks occasionally.

"Z-zander, p-please. S-sto-oh-p it." My hands cradled his shoulders and my heart beat sky-rocketed. His hot breath tickled my ear as he whispered,

"I know you don't want it to." He gave my ear a nibble before reaching my lips. My mind said

"DON"T DO IT YOU HAVE TO CLEAN THIS UP" whilst my body yelled,

"HELL YES LET HIM DO IT".

I could taste the sticky sweet sugar from his lips. He bit on my bottom lip drawing the slightest bit of blood before sucking on it gently. My toes curled inside my flats and heart was beating a mile a minute. I wrapped my legs around his waist and was carried off the counter to be backed into the wall.

"Ow!" I screeched.

"Are you okay, Kace?" he asked concerned.

"Shut up." I said while attacking him with my lips.

**Did you like it? What is with me and confectionery? Well whatevs. Review!**


End file.
